warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornear
, TawnyfurRevealed in the allegiances of Rising Storm, OwlwhiskerRevealed in the allegiances of Starlight, HarespringRevealed in the allegiances of The Sight |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks = None }} Tornear is a gray tabby tom with a torn ear. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice : His apprentice is Runningpaw. Forest of Secrets :Tornear is on a patrol with his apprentice and Deadfoot, WindClan's deputy, when they find Fireheart and Graystripe on their territory. Tornear tells them that they are welcomed on WindClan territory, thanking them again for helping WindClan battle ShadowClan and RiverClan, as their Clan would have been destroyed. Rising Storm :Tornear's apprentice, Runningpaw, is now a warrior called Runningbrook. He gains another apprentice shortly after, Tawnypaw. :On a patrol with Mudclaw and an unnamed apprentice, Tornear finds Bluestar and Fireheart on WindClan territory. All traces of previous friendship had vanished after WindClan had learned that ThunderClan had sheltered the murderous traitor, Brokentail. Tornear is ready to fight the two ThunderClan warriors, when Mudclaw steps in and challenges them. The patrol refuses to let them pass through WindClan territory to the Moonstone, and turns them back to their territory. A Dangerous Path : His apprentice has now been made a warrior with the name Tawnyfur. The Darkest Hour :When Fireheart and Cinderpelt are traveling to the Moonstone for Fireheart's leadership ceremony, Tornear leads a patrol along with Mudclaw and an unknown apprentice that encounters the two ThunderClan cats. No longer as hostile, Tornear greets them cautiously, asking what they were doing. He allows them to pass through WindClan territory upon hearing about the death of Bluestar and that Fireheart was now leader. He also gives Firestar his best wishes as leader, saying that although Firestar was young he would make a great leader. :At the next Gathering, Tallstar mentions to Firestar that Tornear told him about Bluestar and his journey to Highstones. : :In the battle against BloodClan, Tornear is seen to be lying motionless on the ground, though he doesn't die. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Moonrise :Tornear, Mudclaw, and an unnamed tabby, find Leafpaw and Sorreltail trespassing on their territory. Tornear believed that they were spying on them and quickly attacked Leafpaw. The ThunderClan apprentice manages to avoid his claws and the two make a run for it with the WindClan patrol in pursuit. They go onto RiverClan territory where Mothwing finds them and helps them fight off the WindClan warriors. Sorreltail manages to pin Tornear down before releasing him so he could run back to WindClan territory. :Hunting on ThunderClan territory, Tornear and Mudclaw see a patrol of ThunderClan cats, including Firestar, heading towards WindClan territory. They run off and successfully warn Tallstar of their approach so that WindClan is prepared. Dawn :Tornear is seen accompanying the weakened Tallstar, with the help of Onewhisker, when all of WindClan comes to ThunderClan to request that they leave the forest together. Tornear tells Squirrelpaw that Crowpaw had been hunting for the whole Clan since he returned from his journey. He even tells her that he caught a hawk a few days ago. :When Tawnypelt of ShadowClan comes to ThunderClan asking for help as her camp was about to be destroyed by Twoleg monsters, Tallstar announces that WindClan will accompany them. Tornear is seen pacing back and forth, as if eager for battle. He, Mousefur, and Crowpaw are put in charge of helping the elders get out of camp. :Tornear is the first to speak up, asking where the Clans will go now that they had left their territory behind. He is seen in the mountains, getting excited by the smell of heather. Starlight :Tornear gains a new apprentice, Owlpaw. :He reassures Whitepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, when she gets nervous upon seeing horses near a Twoleg nest. He is one of the first cats to speak up when the Clans hear that Tallstar is dead. His apprentice bows his head in respect to their long lived leader. :Tornear is on a patrol with Whitetail and Owlpaw when they find Thornclaw, Leafpaw, and Cinderpelt. He demands to know what they are doing in WindClan territory but the ThunderClan cats are baffled, having not noticed the scents that marked their border. All of the cats are unwilling to fight so soon after the Great Journey, and Whitetail breaks off the fighting by telling Leafpaw that a few of their elders are sick, since she had seen the herbs that they had gathered earlier. The WindClan patrol then escorts Leafpaw to WindClan to help their elders, and are visibly relieved to have an excuse to not fight over territory. Twilight :Tornear's apprentice, Owlpaw, is now a warrior and known as Owlwhisker. :He is seen at the first Gathering on the island, and Onestar proudly announces that he, Ashfoot, and Crowfeather drove out a fox that was on their territory. :He is on patrol with Owlwhisker, Webfoot, and Crowfeather when they find Mosspelt and Leafpool traveling across their territory. He questions them briefly and then allows the two she-cats to continue on to RiverClan territory. :Tornear is chosen by Ashfoot to go search WindClan territory for Crowfeather and Leafpool, as the two cats had run away together. Finally, he announces that they weren't going to find them any time soon, and the rest of the cats are forced to agree with them. :Tornear is later one of the cats that Onestar had chosen to come to ThunderClan to help them fight off badgers that had invaded their camp. Sunset :Tornear is ready to fight Hawkfrost when the RiverClan warrior demands that they give them more territory. A few of his Clanmates join him, ready to fight as well. He ignores Mistyfoot's order to stop and joins in on the fighting. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He is one of the oldest warriors in WindClan now, and he has a new apprentice, Harepaw. :Tornear is at the Gathering when Graystripe returns with his new mate, Millie. He is shouldered aside by Firestar so the leader could greet his old friend. :He helps lead the dogs away from camp when they come to their camp. He is with Graystripe, Millie, and Harepaw when they finally make it back to camp unharmed. Dark River :Tornear and Whitetail are watching their apprentices hunt squirrels when Dustpelt orders them to stop as they had come close to crossing the border. Tornear is immediately furious at the ThunderClan cat. He challenges Dustpelt, and the warrior responds that the apprentices had been close to crossing the border. His apprentice accidentally reveals that WindClan is having a shortage of prey until Tornear silences him, saying that that wasn't ThunderClan's business. He is ready to start a fight until Whitetail stops him, he then leads the patrol away from the border. :At a border skirmish, Tornear is seen battling Dustpelt, later he is seen battling Spiderleg. He has Thornclaw pinned down just as Ashfoot calls for the retreat. Thornclaw takes advantage of his distraction, hitting him hard in the head. Tornear then retreats back into WindClan territory but promises the ThunderClan cats that this wasn't over. :He is on a patrol with Nightcloud, Owlwhisker, and Harepaw when they find a ThunderClan patrol waiting for them. He agrees to take Leafpool and Jaypaw to WindClan to speak to Onestar, but orders Owlwhisker and Harepaw to stay at the border in case ThunderClan crossed the border. He accuses them of trying invade their territory when Leafpool tries to ask Onestar if anything has happened between him and RiverClan. :He is ready to fight ThunderClan once more, thinking that they had stolen WindClan kits. He is shocked when Onestar apologizes for falsely accusing them when a couple of apprentices bring the kits to the border. He snorts but doesn't say anything, picking up Thistlekit and heading back to camp. Outcast :Tornear's apprentice is now a warrior with the name of Harespring. :Tornear is in the patrol that finds Hollypaw and Squirrelflight when they come to ask Crowfeather if he will come to help the Tribe. He comments about Breezepaw's training, saying that he led the WindClan apprentices on a unapproved "mission" to see if the dogs had gone from the WindClan border, where they were attacked by the dogs. He also remarks saying that Onestar wasn't happy about apologizing to Mistyfoot when Breezepaw started a needless fight. ''Eclipse :During the invasion against ThunderClan, Tornear is seen battling Brackenfur. Long Shadows : ''Sunrise :He is in the patrol that brings a patrol of ThunderClan into the WindClan camp when they requested to speak with Onestar. He then escorts them back to the border with Ashfoot and Breezepelt, when Ashfoot sends them back to camp for a hunting patrol. :Tornear goes to ThunderClan territory with Onestar to demand that Firestar get rid of Sol, a loner who the Clans deemed dangerous. They are joined by Leopardstar and Reedwhisker, Blackstar, and Rowanclaw. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : He has retired from being a warrior and is now an elder. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon Tornear does not formally appear in Sign of The Moon, but is listed in the allegiances. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He interrupts Graystripe when he is attempting to convince the Clans to unite and drive out some foxes taking shelter in Fourtrees. He rudely asks, "Since when did deputies take over the Gathering?" But Blackstar reminded him that deputies can fill in for their leaders if they are too sick or too busy at that time. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :During the Gathering, Tornear points out, "''If we can catch prey by crossing borders, then that's what we'll do. It's not our problem if you can't protect your territory." :He is seen later fighting Blackclaw when the arguments becomes heated. He is also seen voting for the indivdual leaders to lead the Clans. Trivia *In Sunrise, he has been mistakenly mentioned as Turnear.Revealed in Sunrise, page 225 Character Pixels References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters